


Tell me what's wrong

by Masterofpretending



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Nathan is kind of sad and simon tries to make it okay, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterofpretending/pseuds/Masterofpretending
Summary: “Tell me what’s wrong.”Nathan almost fell on his ass at the sudden sound of Simon’s low voice behind him. Community service had ended a while ago and he thought he’d been the only person left in the seemingly empty locker room.“Jesus!” He exclaimed and turned around to properly face the other man, “You never sneak up on a guy like that, especially in a locker room.”





	Tell me what's wrong

“Tell me what’s wrong.”

Nathan almost fell on his ass at the sudden sound of Simon’s low voice behind him. Community service had ended a while ago and he thought he’d been the only person left in the seemingly empty locker room.

“Jesus!” He exclaimed and turned around to properly face the other man, “You never sneak up on a guy like that, especially in a locker room.”

He shook his head like he was utterly disappointed in the lack of manners in today’s youth, but Simon didn’t avert his intense gaze or turn his serious look to match Nathans typical grin.

“Tell me what’s wrong,” he repeated and Nathan looked him up and down, trying to figure out what the other man was getting at. Simon had changed out of his orange jumpsuit and was wearing one of his typical wrinkle-free blue shirts paired with a couple of jeans. His dark brown hair was neatly combed down but his usually pale face had a slight sunburn from working outside all day.

“You tell me Barry,” Nathan finally said, “You’re the one stalking me in my own house!”

“This isn’t your house,” Simon objected, just like Nathan knew he would. He’d always thought the fellow wannabe-criminal was too smart for his own good but honestly, he was terrible at picking up sarcasm, always taking things too literally.

Nathan shrugged and got back to trying to fit the jumpsuit into the locker. “I sleep, shit and jerk off here, ” he said. “That’s like the holy trinity, innit? Should count for something.”

Simon’s look grew confused but he quickly re-found his composure. “You’ve been acting weird today…” he said, then, after thinking about it for a while, hesitantly added, “weirder than usually.”

Simon thought he could hear Nathan taking a shaky breath before practically slamming the locker door shut, “No offense but you’re not exactly the best judge on weirdness.” Nathan said and started walking out of the locker room and Simon almost had to run to keep up with his fast pace as he followed him.

“I can see when things are going on with you…” Simon tried.

Nathan scoffed in response, “It’s that your new superpower?”

“I’m serious Nathan, you’ve been spacing out all day and-”

“You do talk some shit, you know that?” Nathan dismissed, still walking even though he wasn’t sure where he was going anymore.

Simon narrowed his eyes, “You think no one cares, that we’re all too preoccupied with our own lives to see when something is wrong.”

His words came out harsher than he meant to and Nathan hesitated, slowing down his walking until he finally wasn’t moving at all. He could still feel Simons presence beside him but for some reason he didn’t want to turn around and look at him. Not yet.

“But that’s not true,” Simon continued, his voice softer now, “I know when you’re pretending to be okay so just… tell me what’s wrong.”

When Nathan didn’t answer Simon took a step forward, placing himself right in front of the other boy. Nathan finally met his gaze and Simon could feel the air changing between them as his walls were slowly coming down.

“Fine, you got me,” Nathan said, breaking the eye contact to roll his eyes, “It was my birthday today and I just, I don’t know, I guess I’m a huge baby who gets sad when mommy and daddy forget about me okay… You got your Dr. Phil moment, are you happy now?”

Nathan had his typical “nothing can get to me” expression, but the small quiver in his voice and the way his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes told Simon a different story.

He took a step closer to the other boy, reaching out a hand, trying to tell Nathan, with actions rather than words this time, that he wasn’t alone. Nathan let it all happen, but only for a brief moment. It was as if he was letting himself breath in the comfort of Simon just enough so that it would all be okay again. Feeling the warm air between them, leaning into the gentle touch of Simon’s hand against his shoulder. But it soon became too much and Nathan took a step back, letting out an awkward laugh.

“Don’t worry about it Barry,” he said.

~~~

Nathan was back to his usual self the next day, for the most part at least. Simon would occasionally feel Nathans green eyes looking his way while they were cleaning up outside the Community Center. But the curly haired boy would quickly stare down when he got caught, as if he’d just found the most interesting piece of trash right under his nose. Simon suspected that Nathan was a bit worried that he was going to mention the whole bithday-thing to the others. It hurt to think Nathan, someone he had grown to see as a part time friend, part time bully, thought that he would betray his trust like that. But on the other hand, Simon knew how scary it was to be vulnerable with someone. To tell show them their wounds with no guarantee that the other person would not use their weakness against them.

When the afternoon came around and the teens were finally able to get out and enjoy their freedom, but Simon lingered in the locker room. After Curtis casually exited with a quick “see ya” Nathan and Simon were alone again, just like the day before.

“So, um, how are you doing?” Simon said after a while, hoping he didn’t sound as awkward as he felt.

Nathan couldn’t help but let out a stifled chuckle, trying to give the other boy a look that was supposed to be mocking but ended up endearing.

“We should go out properly if you’re going to hang around me like this.” He said and Simon smiled to the ground, his ears going pink.

He reached into his locker, “I have something for you,” he said and pulled out a little box, neatly tied together with a blue ribbon.

Nathan theatrically covered his mouth with his hands, “You’re finally proposing!” He squealed and Simon couldn’t help but blush even harder at that.

“Just open it,” he mumbled, practically pushing the present into Nathans grip.

“So eager,” Nathan teased, wiggling his eyebrows and slowly untangled the knot, opening the box. Inside was a single old-school lighter. Nathan picked it up, studying it without, for once, saying a word.

“I didn’t want to encourage your smoking, but you can use it for other things too,” Simon mumbled while the other boy was tracing his finger against the cold metal, examining the engraved skeleton details on the sides. He opened the cap and, with one click, lit up a steady flame.

“I wasn’t sure what to get you but when I saw it at the antique shop, it just seemed right with the skeletons and all.” Simon continued, “You know, because of the immortality.”

Nathan looked up at him, baffled, letting the flame die out and carefully closing the cap again, “You went to an antique shop,” he clarified, “to get me a gift?”

Simon was quiet for a while, his fingers nervously tapping against his own leg, “yes,” he admitted, his tone unsure even though that had in fact been exactly how he’d spent the previous afternoon.

Nathans brows furrowed and he was looking at Simon like he was suddenly the most intriguing mystery in the world. But after a moment Simon saw a big grin slowly forming at the corners of his lips and he gulped as Nathan reached for the collar of his shirt, holding the fabric tightly in his grip. Suddenly their lips were touching and in the shook and confusion, Simon barely managed to reciprocate the kiss, feeling overwhelmed by the way his skin was suddenly lit on fire and his heart danced against his ribcage. Soon however, he started moving along with the other boy’s pace, exploring all the ways his mouth fit perfectly against Nathans. Their tongues moved smoothly against one another and the sensation sent shivers down his spine, making him gasp helplessly and opened his mouth further. His hands found their way to Nathan’s back and he let his fingers trace the outline of the other boy’s sharp shoulder blades. When they eventually pulled apart Nathan was smiling and Simon could still feel the warmth of his mouth against his own.

“What was that for?” He asked, his voice barely audible, like he didn’t want to break the fragility of the moment.

Nathan shrugged, “You can look at it as an early birthday present. I figured I gotta give you something back now.”

“You don’t even know when my birthday is.” Simon blurted out before he could stop himself but Nathan just grinned at him, lazily playing with a strand of hair on his forehead.

“Would you tell me if I kissed you again?” He asked and Simon let out a small laugh, leaning in and making his next words vibrate against Nathans lips.

“Why don’t you find out,” He whispered.


End file.
